Her Blue Eyes
by JaimeeNight
Summary: ok, this is a re-done version of my old twilight one, still the same content, but a little twist. lets just say bella was never human, but not a vampire. happens during new moon. i own none of the characters. except ones not out of twilight. hope u like.
1. Chapter 1

Her blue eyes

Ok, so I've changed the story a little bit, so I suggest you read the chapters again. Sorry.

Chapter One: Broken

"You don't _want me _anymore?" I asked. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Right in front of me was my love, my angel, Edward, saying him and his family are leaving and that he doesn't love me any more. Well really his is a vampire, a demon, not an angel. But still I love him. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Edward shook his head. "No" he answered "I just don't love you anymore Bella." He started to turn when he stopped. "But can you make one promise?" he asked. I nodded. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't _do _anything than that. I was in _so _much shock. "Don't do anything risky… for Charlie's sake. And in return I will make you a promise…" he said then took an unnecessary breath in "this will be the last time you'll ever see me. Bye Bella." He was in front of me by the time he finished the sentence, he lent down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I closed my eyes, felt a breeze and then I opened them to see the forest look like it hasn't been touch. I didn't even got the chance to tell him what I am. That's when I broke down, crying. I ran home and packed my stuff, then found a pen and paper and wrote a message to Charlie;

Dad,

I'm sorry, but I need time alone. My heart was just broken into pieces, I'm not sure if I'll be able to heal. Don't try to contact the Cullen's, they would be gone. I'm truly sorry. Give the note underneath this to Jacob.

I'm truly sorry,

Love Isabella.

I then grabbed another piece of paper and rote to Jacob;

Jacob,

I'm sorry, we have been good friends, with you telling me all your secrets, and me telling mine. I'll miss you, and don't kill the Cullen's. If you do I'll get really angry. I'll miss you Jake, I'm sorry. And I always loved you, but as a brother, I only wished I had listened to you and your fathers warning.

I'm sorry,

Love Bella.

Then I got my car keys and drove off. Goodbye Forks.

The drive was really boring. I stoped at the gas stations a couple of times to go to the bathroom or eat something. When I was in Sequim I was tired and drove to a motel. I payed and got to my room, it only took a few minutes until I was sleeping.

_I was in the woods and I fell on a stone. "Damn Bella you are such a klutz!" Then I suddenly heard something, I turned around and there, right in front of me stood a man. A beautiful man with crimson red eyes. "Hello there. What are you doing alone in the woods?" I started to panic, and looked around to see if I could run somewhere. Oh Bella, he is a vampire! You can't run from him! "Leave me alone, I know what you are!" I said. _

"_Oh interesting! And what do you think I'm gonna do with you?" he said and laughed evilly. _

"_You know, I don't care. Just kill me" I told him. "That's sounds fine to me" he said and then ran and took a bite in my neck. I screamed it felt like a fire was going through me._

And then I woke up and looked around me. Oh, it was a bad dream. It was early in the morning and I thought I could check out now, so I could drive more in the daylight. I checked out from the motel and bought breakfast that I could eat on the way. I looked at my cell before I began to drive. Great, I had 12 missed calls from Charlie, and some from Renee. I had none from the Cullen's. I knew they didn't care, I hate them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Vampire

I drove the whole day and when I was on the quiet lonely road near Shelton, the truck started to slow down. "No, don't tell me that you are going to die _now_, I can't handle that right now!" I yelled at the truck. And yes, it did. It stopped right at the road where there were no other cars. "Great, just what I needed" I yelled. I walked outside the car to look at the engine. Rose had told me some of how cars worked. Just when I was going to check it out I heard someone scream in the woods. "PLEASE HELP ME, SOMEONE!" I turned around to look where the screams came from and I started to walk in the woods. Should I really go in there? It maybe is a... No don't be silly Bella! Just because your disgusting ex is it, they don't have to be everywhere. I'm sure someone just has tripped on something and is hurt. That's definitely something that could have happened to me, that thought made me laugh a little. Maybe it's just a klutz like me! I started to run to where the screams came from.

I went further and further into the woods. I ran so fast that I tripped on a twig. Damn my ankle hurt a little. I looked up and I saw a beautiful boy around my age, maybe some years older. Down his neck it ran blood, and in front the boy stood a man. The man turned around when he heard the noise of the twig. A man with beautiful short brown hair and a perfect face. In his face there were these red crimson eyes looking at me. It was the same vampire from my dream! I heard the boy speak really quiet. "Run." But I knew that I couldn't run from this creature. Instead I yelled in a shaky voice. "Let go of him, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The boy looked at me with sad and shocked eyes. "Ha-ha, no. And you can't do anything to stop me" the vampire said.

"Please, I know what you are you filthy bloodsucker!" He looked around at me again with an interested expression. "Oh you do, well, then I don't have to tell you that you are going to be my meal after this boy."

"Please take me instead" I yelled at him. "Why do you want me to eat you and save this boy?" "Because I don't have anything to live for anymore" I said quietly. But I knew that he could hear me. "Oh, I'm so sorry for you" he said in a puppy voice and with a little smirk. "But, you will have to wait" he said. I didn't think and I just took a sharp stone and pulled it hard in to my skin. The blood started to run down my arm to the ground. And it made the vampire react. "Oh girl, you smell very good" he said and dropped the boy.

"Yeah I have heard that before" I muttered by myself.

"Well I can't stand this smell, I hope you taste as good as you smell." "Better you check it out" I said. I wasn't afraid to die anymore. I just wish that the boy could make it. It would have been such a shame if a beautiful boy like him died. He walked to me in human speed. When he was just in front of me he took up my arm and started to lick it. "Mmm, it tastes so good. I'm going to enjoy every single drop of your blood" he said. Then he looked at my scar on my arm. "I see that you have been bitten before, I should have been interested how you got the venom out, but I really just don't care" he said. "Well, just say that I have been around some vamps before" I told him. "Well since you don't scream and is not a son of a bitch about that I'm gonna eat you I'm going to do it fast, so it don't hurt so much." he said. "Well, thank you" I whispered, "before, could you tell me your name?" "Well I suppose you can know, you are going to die anyway so. It's Anthony." "Well Anthony, I hope you enjoy it" I said.

"Thank you" he said. Then he took a bite on my old scar. Well this is it, I'm gonna die now. Goodbye everyone I care about, I thought. My eyes went black and I fell to the ground, I think.

Am I in heaven right now? Or maybe in hell? Everything was so quiet and black. Then I saw something red, orange. It was like a fire. Then it began. The pain. It felt like I was in the fire. And the pain got worse. And I couldn't scream. It couldn't open my mouth. After what felt like hours, days, years? Who knows. I saw water and ice. The water fell down over me and it made the fire pain go away. Then my body felt cold, really cold. It felt like I was an ice cube. It felt, well strange. What the hell is happening to me? After again what felt like days the coldness started to go away. I could feel a few parts of my body. I heard my heart beat really fast. Was I still alive? No it couldn't have happened. Then I heard my heart stop. Well, I know that I didn't survive or? Then I could feel my body again and I opened my eyes. What I saw was speechless. I saw everything a hundred times better than before, I could hear everything and then I suddenly heard someone cough quietly. I turned around and there in front of me I saw one of the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He was pale and his face was perfect. And I could also smell his wonderful sent of vanilla. But what was weird was his eyes. They were the most beautiful green I have ever seen, they where deep green, with light green and the colour was very bright. I just stood there with my mouth open. And he did to. I thought I was going to blush and looked down, but the blush didn't come. There, right in front of my feet laid the awful vampire; Anthony that I thought had killed me. He's whole body was black and still. And his eyes were terrified. What had happened to him? He was definitely dead. But vampires didn't look like this when they were dead? They couldn't die unless they were burned. I gasped and stepped back. I realized that I was a vampire. But how? And why is the vampire dead? And _he _only told me that the transformation felt like you were burning? I looked up again and met the boy face. He was smiling. I smiled to, and walked to him. "Hello, my name is Isabella Swan who are you?" I couldn't believe it. Was that my voice I heard? That was so beautiful! "Hello Isabella, my name is Ahriman Karta, I'm really thankful that you saved me" he said and smiled. "Well saved and saved. Do you know what you are?" I asked. "Well, I'm not sure. A vampire?" he said, with such a beautiful voice that I almost melted. "Well, yes"" I said. "What's wrong with your eyes?" he asked. "What do you mean? They are red aren't they?" I asked.

"Um, no they're not. They are blue, so blue like the ocean. I haven't seen any such beautiful eyes like yours before" he said.

I gasped. WHAT? Blue? Am I just dreaming or am I dead? Vampire's eyes can't be blue! Or can they? "Weird, they are supposed to be red. And yours are green! It's like the eyes of the forest. It's very beautiful" I said and smiled. Why the hell are our eyes this colour? "Well thank you, I think. I must say this. You look breathtaking. I haven't seen a beautiful person than you" he said, looking embarrassed. What? Did this gorgeous guy just tell me that? "Well thank you, you look very handsome" I said. Then I felt the burn in my throat. "I'm hungry, do you want to hunt? I'm only going to hunt animals. What about you?" I asked.

"I feel it to, it's like a burn in my throat! Well I hunt what you hunt" he said and smiled again. His smile was adorable. "Well okay then, let's go! " I said and took of.

I smelled something good a few miles and started to run. Everything were so easy. I almost flew away and I was even faster than _him_! I heard something behind me and saw that it was Ahriman. I saw two mountain lions and jumped at them. I broke their necks and drank their blood. They didn't even react, it took a few seconds and then I as finished. Well that went fast. "Are you finished?" I heard Jeremy asked and turned around to look at him and said "yes." Then I looked down at my clothes and saw that there was my blood on it. Well I did smell good, I thought. Then I reminded that my truck wasn't far, and that it had my clothes in it. "Follow me, I'm just going to get some new clothes" I said to Jeremy and began to run to my truck. And there it stood, like it did a couple of days ago. When I was going to open the door to the truck I saw something flashing in the window. I saw a girl, no more like a woman. She was beautiful, no she was more than beautiful. This girl was even more stunning than Rosalie, a lot more. This girl looked perfect. She had brown long wavy, but straight hair and pale skin. Her lips were in perfect shape, like her nose. And her eyes, well her eyes were so blue, like the ocean. It was shocking how beautiful she was. I just stared.

"You know, you don't have to stand there all day looking at yourself" I heard Ahriman laugh behind me. And then I realised, this girl, this girl was me.


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY! I've been busy and forgot about this story. I started another one, but it's a fanfic of Vampire Academy. I own nothing, but the content and Jeremy.

Chapter 3: Story

I really couldn't realize that is was me in the window. Boring, normal looking Bella has become a perfect creature! _'He should see me now' _I thought '_or not, he isn't in my life anymore Bella, just understand that!' _I thought. I couldn't care less. I'm going to be a new Bella and leave all of them and everything that happened behind me. I turned around to face Ahriman again. "Well, that's was on time! I thought you were going to stare in that window the whole day!" he said and ended with a crooked smile. That was exactly the same smile that _he_ always did. My favourite smile. The corners of my mouth went down. "Why do you look so sad?" he said with a concerned expression. "That's a long story" I said quietly.

"Well Bella, we have nothing but time. Haven't we?" My mouth corners went up a little bit. He was right, we had eternity now. Well, best I get this over with now so I don't have to bring it up later. "Well sit down; I am going to tell you a story about myself" He nodded and then sat on the ground. Well I knew that we actually don't need to sit down or anything, but it's a human habit. I told him everything. The first time I came to Forks, the first time in biology, when he saved me in Port Angeles, when I confronted him about what he was, we in love, James, my birthday, and him leaving, I left home and then when I found him. He sat in silence the whole time and just nodded a few times. When I told him about the cheating his eyes went angry, but he didn't interrupt me. When I was done he looked at me and said. "Damn Bella, that's not an easy life you have lived the past 2 years. But I must tell you something. If we ever run at him, I'm so going to kill him. I don't know how any guy could treat a beautiful and kind women like you like that?"

"Thanks Ahriman" I said and hugged him, and when I did. It felt, well it felt good, not like it did with _him_. But good. I felt safe. Like how you should feel when it comes to a big brother, wait, big brother? "Your welcome beautiful" he said, and did the crooked smile again, that now belonged to Ahriman. "Well what should we do now? I know we can't go home, but I will miss them" he said, with a sad face.

"So will I" I said "well I don't know. We have no where to go I guess" I said contemplative. I thought about the Cullen's. We can't go there, it would be to hard and they didn't even want me there. One other place came in to my mind. Volterra.

"I think we should go to the Volturi" I told him.

"Who's that?" he said confused.

"They're the ones that rule over the vampires, they are like kings. But they have a guard with gifted vampires so we should be careful" I said.

"Well okay, I follow your footsteps. If that's ok with you of course?" he said slightly embarrassed.

"Of course, I would be honoured" I said with a smile.

"Good" he said with a grin "Let's get going then Bells!"

"Bells I like that name" I said with a smile.

"Well, Bells?" he said

"Yes?" I said wondering

"Try to catch me, if you can of course" Ahriman said with an evil smile. And then he started to run. I followed him and took a jump, I flew away in the air and landed right in front of him and smiled. "How did you get there?" he sad with his mouth almost hanging down the chest. "Well" I said with a nonchalant voice "I guess I'm a little more flexible than you are" I said with a smirk.

"Don't be so sure about that!" he said and then he stood behind me and whispered in my ear "I think you should take that sentence back."

"How? What? I didn't even see you!" I said shocked. He just stood there with a huge grin on his face. I started to wonder about one thing. What if we have any gifts? "I wonder if we have any gifts" I thought out loud.

"Gifts?" he asked confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about that. Well some vampires have a gift."

"What kind of gifts?" he said interested.

"Well some vampires, of course not everyone, have some sort of gift. They can do things that normal vampire's don't."

"What do you mean? Do you know someone who has a gift?"

"Yes, the Cullen's" I said fast. It really hurt to say their names.

"Everyone; what can they do?" he asked.

"No, just three of them. Jasper is an empath, he can control and sense others feelings. And then we have Alice, well Alice can see the future. But only if someone have made a decision. And _him, _he can read minds." He stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"HE COULD READ YOUR MINDS?" he yelled. I smiled.

"No, every mind. Except mine."

"Oh, cool! I wonder if I have a gift. That would be awesome!" he said.

"Yeah, well if we have, we will figure out what sooner or later" I told him "Well I think that we should get going, but first i must do something" I told him. I ran to the place were the dead vampire laid and burned his body with a lighter I had in my pocket. In a few seconds he had turned to ashes. "Ahriman, before we go to the Volturi I think that we should come up to some other names that we could use if we meet another vampire. I think that would be for the best."

"Okay that's fine with me. Hello, my name is Alexander, but you can call me Alex. What yours my dear?" he said and laughed and reached out to touch my hand. His laugh was like music in my ears, and I love music. A lot. "Hello Alexander. My name is Emily, but you could call me Em" I said with a smile and shock his hand.

"Okay Emily, let's go!" We ran for a few days, because we couldn't take the plane. Of course, because we are newborns. Who know what would have happened then? And we didn't have passports; well I had but not Ahriman. And I guess that it wouldn't have been such a good idea for us to travel in our real names. Because by now Charlie would have start a search in the whole Washington after me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gift or Gifts

We had travelled a few days, running around and trying to know each other. Ahriman and I had come very close already. He had everything. He actually made me feel happy, and I didn't even think about _them_ all the time. But we decided to be brother and sister and if we meet any other vampires, mates. But we really were brother and sister. We had also decided that we were going to use his last name, Karta. You never know what weird vampires that were out there and it was good to be prepared if someone asks. I don't want the Cullen's to know I'm a vampire. Not yet anyway, maybe in 100 years or so. Our thirst wasn't a problem; we actually are very good to control it. We were a couple of miles outside of Alaska when we smelled something. "What's that smell? Is it a vampire?" Ahriman asked. We hadn't met any other vampire yet.

"I guess, well I think we should check it out" I said and started to run to the direction the smell was at. I stopped right in front a man. He had black hair and golden brown eyes like _them_. He was beautiful. I felt something strange happen with my body. I felt my dead heart beat one time. What did just happen? "I felt my heart beat one time, that's weird right?" Ahriman asked in a quiet voice so only I could hear him.

"That happened to me too" I whispered back. The man just stood there in shock with his mouth almost hanging down his knees. I started to laugh a little. When he didn't react I cough a bit. "Excuse me" I said with a smile, "I'm Emily, and this is my mate Alexander, but you can call him Alex" I said and pointed at Ahriman. He nodded and smiled "Who are you?" He stood almost in the same position like had a couple of minutes ago. And he just stared at us. After a while he shock his head and answered us. "I'm sorry I just stared at you, but your eyes. How? And your powers… you are so powerful" he mumbled "It's nice to meet you; I'm Eliza Denali" he said after a while "I live here in Alaska with my family." My body tensed. But I couldn't show any emotions because I didn't want him to know who I really was. Denali, the _cousins _of the Cullen's. This was the Eliza. Carlisle had talked about him a few months ago. I knew he had a gift. I remembered that he could see other vampire's gifts. "Could I ask you something?" Eliza asked.

"Of course, anything" I said with a smile.

"What are you?" he asked, looking almost confused.

"Um, vampires?" I answered confused. Well we weren't really vampires, our powers just awoken from being bit by one. "Yeah I know that. But it also must be something else, I have never in my whole existents, which is long, seen something that look like you two do. I'm just fascinated" he said and smiled, "and I also must say your beauty... There's no words for it! You are truly something special" he looked at us, like he adored us or something.

"Well we don't know we just woke up like this" I told him. I didn't want to tell him about the weird things that had happened. At first my transformation with the ice and water, and the vampire that was dead and black. "I think I know someone who would be delightful to see you" he mumbled. I knew he meant Aro, but what was so special about us? And then he continued and said "I actually have a gift that tells what other vampires gift are." Duh, I knew that, "do you want to know your gifts?"

"Hell yeah" Ahriman said with a huge grin on his face.

"What do you mean about gifts? Do you mean that we have more powers than one?" I asked confused. He nodded "Actually you have several. I haven't seen this kind of gift before. You to are copiers. You copy others powers."

"Wow" I said.

"Cool!" Ahriman said with a smile.

"But, both of you also have another gift, you Emily have a shield and it's very strong, I can only see that the shield is mental. That means that others peoples gifts that is mental doesn't work on you. But it's also possible that it can be physical." Then he looked over to Ahriman and said, "And you also have also your own gift. You are a mind reader. But just when you want to. And you two also have some kind of bond to each other. I think you two can communicate to each other in your minds. And because you two are copiers, we can call it copy cats, you have each others gifts as well. But Emily's shield is stronger than the shield you have and the same as you mind reading because it usually is your own gift. But you can't read each others minds because of the shield, just communicate when you want." I stood there completely astonished. Also did Ahriman. "Wow, that was a lot" Ahriman spit out after a while. But we knew we probably held some sort of power, seeing as we were way more powerful than vampires. "But I don't know how the transferring works, but I see that you now also have my gift. Did you feel something when you came near me?" he said.

"I don't know. We both felt our heart beat one time. It felt really weird!" I said.

"Well, I think we have an answer at that question now" Eliza said and laughed. And we both laughed too. Then we both heard and felt someone near us. We looked behind Eliza and saw a vampire girl with long black curly hair and with the same eye colour as Eliza; of course she was very beautiful. She walked to us in human speed and when she looked up at me and Jeremy she gasped. I felt my heart beat again, that meant that she has a gift. I wonder what that is. She just stood there with a wide mouth like Eliza did when he first saw us. I thought it could be fun to try my new gift, the mind reading. I concentrated at the girl thoughts and then I heard it.

'_OH MY GOSH, who are they? And a better question, what are they? Their eyes, how could they be green and blue?'_ Then she looked at me. _'God. She is so beautiful! Everything about her is so perfect! I haven't seen such a good looking vampire before, and thought Rosalie we beautiful, this girl in front me blows her away… She could get every guy she wants, even Edward! And her blue eyes they are so cool and beautiful! If I only could look like her.' _Then she looked at Ahriman, and I couldn't blame her of what she thought. _'Oh my god, he's so gorgeous! Or more like perfect! He looks like a damn God! And his eyes, oh my god, they are so beautiful! Damn I can't look away from him! And I thought Edward was perfect, he is nothing compared to this guy. I wonder if they're together.'_ I felt a sting of hurt in my body when she sad _his_ name, of course she had met him. They are the Cullen's extended family.

_Oh let it go Bella,_ I thought. I checked her thoughts again. _Oh shit I haven't said anything yet have I? They probably think that I'm some weird girl who is staring at them. But who could not stare? Say something Alyssa, now! _ "Em, Hi! I am Alyssa."

"Hi Alyssa, my name is Emily and this is my mate." I looked over to Ahriman.

"Alexander, you can call me Alex, nice to meet you" he said with a crooked smile. I listened at Alyssa's thoughts again. _'Damn they were together... but what was I expecting? Of course they are together. Oh his smile is adorable!'_ I tried to communicate with Ahriman in our minds, to check out if it worked.

'_I think someone has a crush on _you' I thought and laughed.Ahriman looked shocked of my little message and I laughed in his mind. _'Funny bells!' _he thought back. This was so cool; I think that I'm going to enjoy this gift. Eliza looked over to us and started to talk again. "Well, this is our newest member. We ran into her a couple of months ago. And as you probably felt she has a gift too, she can teleport herself." Wow! This was perfect if we want to go to Volterra, we could just teleport us there. "That's great" I said with a big smile.

"Yes it surely is. And now I would love to invite you to my home, so you can meet my family. If you don't mind?" Eliza asked kindly.

"That would be…" Ahriman started to respond to him, but I interrupted him.

"How many is in your family? And who are they?" I asked them.

"12, my family and the Cullen's" Eliza told me.

"Sorry we can't" I told them and waved bye. That was the last I saw them. Well for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 100 years and returning

A 100 years is how long Jeremy and I have been 'vampires' for. We both found out our _real _pass, not the one that was fake, but the one that was blocked from us. We decided not to go to the Volturi. We have met many vampires and a lot of them had gifts, more than I thought. Most, if not all, the vampires knew the Cullen's. I decided to get a job and as did Ahriman. We had no use for money, but we used it to get a house or apartment or flat in every town, city and suburbs in the world. I started to keep a diary. We are now returning to Forks. I missed the green and the town, so in a way I was excited to come home. But, there is a high chance the Cullens are here, but I didn't care, I was home. I started to feel a burn in my throat and sighed. I ran out of my blue room and to Ahriman's green one. We've decided to be sister and brother, because I knew Ahriman wants a real mate, and is my real brother, as I am his real sister. Before I even got to the room, Ahriman sent me a message _go, I'm not thirsty._

_Ok, _I sent back and left. When I got to the mountains I turned into a mountain lion. I could smell some deer near by and decided to hunt that. The deer was in my line of sight, I crouched down and was about to pounce in the closets deer, but smelled vampire. Instead of attacking the deer, I ran. I could here face foot steps behind me, getting closer. I picked up my speed and ran into a clearing and froze. The clearing wasn't just any clearing, it was _the _meadow. I realised I stoped in the middle and that _all _the flowers were dead, but it was Spring, so they shouldn't be dead. I was so caught up in the memories of this meadow, that I didn't here the vampire attack. I was pined to the ground, and saw the black eyes of Jasper. He looked back at me, his eyes in shock, probably because my eyes were not the type that a lion would have. I then decided to turn. Jasper saw me turn and gasped. "Bella?" he asked and I nodded.

Jaspers P.O.V

I smelt a mountain lion about 3 kilometres away, so I chased after it. I could see it and could tell it was about to hunt a deer, but I was going to hunt it. I crouched down and the lion took off. What? Could it sense me? I chased after it and it ran, faster than mort mountain lions. I ran straight into Edward's meadow and stoped in the middle of it, like it was shocked. I didn't hesitate as I attacked and pinned it to the ground, and froze. This mountain lion's eyes, they were sapphire blue. Then the lion changed and I saw a woman, but the beautiful woman looked like, Bella? "Bella?" I asked. I watched as she nodded. "How, what, when, where, why?" I ride to get a sentence out.

"Can you please get off of me?" Bella asked. I was off in a few milliseconds. "First off, nice to see you again. Second, I got attacked by a vampire and so did this boy, who was bitten before me. Third, I'm a new form of vampire. Fourth, it was a few days after you all left" Bella answered, "Fifth, it happened when I went into the woods after my truck broke down and why are my eyes like this? I don't know." I was taking this in when I heard fast, very fast, footsteps. Faster than most vampires, but slightly slower than Edwards. "Bella? Are you alright?" a male vampire asked as he took a defensive position in front of Bella. I saw his eyes were green like the forest. I glared at me. Is he the boy Bella was talking about? "Who are you?" the boy hissed.

"I'm Jasper Hale. Who are you?" I asked.

"Ahriman Karta" he answered, he must be powerful. His name means Mythical Darkness, Destruction, and Death god. I took a step forward and he went to attack me, but stopped. I heard hisses behind me and saw my family. Alice eyes were excited, Emmet and Edward were both crouched down with their eyes on Ahriman. Esme was standing behind Carlisle and Rosalie was also crouched staring at Bella. Carlisle looked at the boy interested. Ahriman hissed back at my family and I hissed at him and crouched down. Carlisle, Alice and Esme were the only ones not crouched. I watched as Esme started to crouch down as well and was hissing, but not at Ahriman, but at Bella. "Ahriman."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Truth

Bella

"Ahriman" I spoke and Ahriman looked at me, but then Emmet attacked him. I didn't think when I jumped into Emmet's way and attacked him, I sent him flying into about 50 trees, breaking them. Rosalie then attacked me as 'revenge,' but I dodged and used telekinesis sending her right into Emmet. I then turned into a African Lion and stood up in front of Ahriman as if to protect him. I'm faster and have better reflexes, but Ahriman is stronger and has better senses. I started growling in warning for them to stay back. "Emmet, Rosalie stop it!" Carlisle ordered. Carlisle took a step forward, and I stoped growling and looked at him. "My name is Carlisle, I am this Covens leader, along with my mate Esme" he said pointing to Esme, I looked at her and saw she had her eyes fixed on me. "My family own the territory around here. I would like to know why you are here" Carlisle spoke to Ahriman.

"This land belongs to _her_" Ahriman spoke and pointed to me.

"My family have owned this land for 300 or so years" Carlisle started, but Ahriman cut him off. "Yes, that may be, but _her_ family has owned this land long before _you_."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked and took a step forward. I growled at him in warning. "Her _human _family was one of the founders of this aria and was native American" Ahriman spoke.

"I would like to know, are you two mates?" Carlisle asked.

"No, we call each other sister and brother, 'cause we are. We were turned at about the same time and by the same vampire, and we were family even as a human. If it weren't for her, I would be dead and so would she" Ahriman answered, even though we probably wouldn't be. "Who is your leader?" Emmet asked.

"Her" Ahriman answered pointing to me.

"Do you have powers?" Rosalie asked. Ahriman looked at me and I nodded. I think the Cullen's deserve to know how strong we are. "I have four main powers. I can read minds from a distance if I want to, I have a connection to her, I can sense other powers and I can copy powers" Ahriman said. the Cullen's looked shocked and Carlisle interested. "What about her?" he asked. "Originally mind and body shield, connection to me, sense and gain other powers. So she also has _my_ powers and vice verser" Ahriman spoke.

"You two are gifted" Carlisle stated.

"Would you like to join our Coven?" Esme asked and took a step forward. I growled at her and then someone who hasn't spoken yet spoke. "Can I talk to you?" Alice asked me. I looked at her, and I saw knowing in her eyes. Then I had a vision. So I ended up saying yes. I turned into a Bald Eagle and flew away. Alice was following me and I stopped when we were far enough away from the group. I turned into a vampire and was hugged by Alice. "I missed you so much!" she said. I hugged her back. I did miss her. "Please join the Coven" Alice begged giving me puppy dog eyes. No one can resist them. So I nodded. We returned to the unmoving group. I was a horse, and Alice rode on top of me. I looked at the Cullen's and nodded to Ahriman. "We will join your Coven. _But, _we will be not fully part of your Coven" Ahriman spoke. "Welcome to the Coven" Carlisle greeted.

"Please follow us. We'll take you to our house" Esme said. I already know where you live. I thought, but followed them anyway.

When we reached the house Esme called me, "please come with me, I'll let you chose a room." I followed Esme up the stairs and the first room she showed me, was _all _pink. I shock my head no and Esme lead me to the last floor and showed my a room, which I like. One wall was all glass, the other wall was ice-blue. The floor was white carpet and there was a glass table and two ice-blue chairs. In one corner there was two beanbags, one white, the other ice-blue. I had a flat screen TV on the wall , and had a couch-bed right next to the window. I nodded. "You like this room?" Esme asked shocked. I nodded again. "I'll leave you to get settled. Would you like me to shut the door on my way out?" Esme asked. I nodded, and Esme left. I walked to one of the two other doors in my room and opened it to find a very big closet. It already had clothes in it. I walked to the other one and found a big bathroom, with make-up and hair products any girl could have. I decided to have a shower. I grabbed and outfit from the closet and a towel from the cupboard in the bathroom and had a nice shower. I washed my hair with strawberry shampoo. I washed my body with vanilla soup. I hoped out of the shower and put the clothes on, skinny jeans, a white long top with a black cat designed into it. I also had a white lacy underwire bra one and black undies. I blow dried my hair and put some lipstick on. I tied my hair in a low pony tail and put black and white converse sneakers one. I left the bathroom and sat on the couch and looked out the window. It' a full moon night. The only thing in the sky was that, a full moon. Everything else was covered by cloud. The ground held dew and the forest was fog. It made the forest look sinister, evil, not right. If only humans took these warnings. I wouldn't have to be around as much. A fallen angel. That's what I am, a angel that has fallen. I thought back to the night of my birthday, the dream.

_A lady with sapphire blue eyes stood in front of me. She looked so familiar, yet I did not know her. "Daughter?" she asked._

"_No" I answered._

"_You are. Bella, you are my daughter" she said. Her black hair blowing in invisible wind, and I saw her wings. White like snow. Memories flooded into my mind. "Mum?" I spoke, she nodded and I ran into her arms. Tears feel down my cheeks. My mother, angel of life. a man showed up. His hair the same brown as mine. His eye forest green. "Dad?" I asked. He nodded and I then ran into his arms. My farther, angel of death, wings black than that of a thirsty vampires eyes. I'm Isabella, Princess of Life and Death. "We have been killed daughter" my mum told me._

"_It is your job to help guide spirits to where they belong" my farther told me._

"_And to show new soles to their body" my mother explained. I felt tears fall when my farther spoke. "You will lose one that you love" he said and left. My mother soon followed and I woke from the dream._

I was pulled out of my mind when Ahriman came in. "Your wings are out" he told me. I looked and saw my wings. They were black, but not for anger, more for sadness. "I didn't even realise" I said.

"Thinking about mum and dad?" Ahriman asked. He had mums black hair and dads green eyes. He was my real older, brother, but not the angel of Life and Death. He was the angel of Destruction and Healing. "Yes. I do miss them" I answered.

"We only saw them once, in our dreams. Right before they died" Ahriman said.

"Do you miss them?" I asked.

"Yes, I do" Jeremy answered. I saw his black wings pop out, out of sadness. He was my older brother by an hour, we are, for all tens and purposes, twins. Twin angels, born by two of the most important and powerful angels in heaven and the universe. Now _we're_ the most powerful, but there are no angels, none like us. Most angels are working with that of the Dark Prince. He killed God, and ordered our parents to be killed, me and my brother are the only _real _angels out there. Most, if not _all,_ of the other angels are more demons. With wings as red as blood. I felt tears fall down my cheek's as I realised how important my brother and I are to the world. If we were to die, the world will be destroyed and so will the universe. "It' alright Bella, we will tack back heaven and re-balance the world to what it should be" Ahriman said and hugged me tight. We sat there as tears fell from our eyes, until the sun came up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: School

A knock on the door pulled us away from each other. We retracted our wings. "Come in!" I called and Emmet came in. when he saw me, his eyes widened in shock. "Um, Carlisle wants to speak with you" he said and left. I sighed and cleaned myself up and went with Ahriman to Carlisle's study. I knocked on the door. "Come in!" he called. I opened the door and walked in. "Hello Ahriman and…" Carlisle greeted.

"Izzy" I finished.

"Is that short for something?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe, maybe not" I answered with a smirk.

"Um ok, I was wondering, would you both like to go to Forks High School?" he asked. "Yes, we were planning on going" I answered.

"Good, I already booked you in. Alice said you'd say yes."

"Ok, when do we start?" I asked.

"Today, in 30 minutes" Carlisle informed us. I nodded and we left. I kept what I was wearing on and met the Cullens in the garage. "Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet are taking Rosalie's car. You two are in my car" Edward said. I nodded and let Ahriman sit in the front with Edward. And we drove to school.

Unknown

I watched through the mirror. I've finally found them. The son and daughter of Avah, angel of life, and Angra Mainyu, angel of death, or should is the old angel's of life and death? I saw Ahriman's black wings as he comforted his sister Bella. She was indeed beautiful. Her wings were also black. I wanted her. In fact, I'll have her. "Shalimar, Boaz!" I called.

"Yes master?" they said together.

"Shalimar, angel of strength, Boaz, angel of speed, I have found the new angels of Death, Destruction, Life and Healing. I want you two to get the angel Bella. _Don't _fail me" I instructed.

"Of course sir" Shalimar said and grew her wings.

"As you wish sir" Boaz said and grew his wings. They flew out of the Castel and down to Earth. Soon Bella, soon you will be mine.

Bella

Forks High School looked as it had 100 years ago, only more people. The Cullens, Ahriman and I got out of the cars and everyone was staring at us. I pretend like I didn't care, but I did. I never did like being the centre of attention. I walked with the Cullens and Ahriman was walking next to me. We went into the office and got our schedule's. Here's mine:

8:30am: History, RH1

9:30am: Math, RM3

10:30am: Gym, Gym

11:30am: Drama, RD6

12:30pm: Lunch

1:00pm: Biology, RB4

2:00pm: Music, RM5

3:00pm: Creative righting, RC1

4:00pm: Free Period, anywhere

Pretty good. I looked at Ahriman and sighed in disappointment.

8:30am: History, RH1

9:30am: Woodwork, RW9

10:30am: Gym, Gym

11:30am: Cooking, RC8

12:30pm: Lunch

1:00pm: Cooking theory, RC12

2:00pm: Music, RM5

3:00pm: Free Period, anywhere

4:00pm: Math, RM1

We only have history, gym, and music together. I sighed. No one else had free period with me. _This is bad, _Ahriman sent to me.

_I know, _I sent back. If I'm alone for to long I might get kidnapped. Lucifer would have already found us by now, I'm sure of it. "What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing" Ahriman and I said at the same time. "Lets get to class" I said and headed off to History.

The day was boring. It was my Free Period and I was sitting on the edge of the school, not to far from the forest and maybe I should be closer to the school, 'cause, just as Ahriman and I feared, Lucifer found us. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here Boaz?" Shalimar asked. Angel of strength.

"I say it be a angel" Boaz answered Shalimar. Angel of speed.

"You know who's daughter this is?" Shalimar asked.

"I'd say the daughter of the angels of life and death" Boaz answered and then they attacked. I knew they were only to capture me, not kill me. I grew my wings, black and flew to the sky. I then flew into the forest and dodged the trees. I then crashed into a hard body and fell to the ground, and was then being held by Shalimar. "We've got her. Let's go" Boaz said and they flew up. I started struggling. Then Shalimar knocked me out.


End file.
